Coyote Waltz in Dixie
by LemmyShine
Summary: John Marston learns how to do a bit of dancing out in the prairie under the stars. Small one-shot to "test the waters" and see how well this character of mine is received. John Marston & OC. R&R!


**Author's Notes:** This is...not necessarily practice, but I'm testing the waters to see how well or not well this fan character of mine is received. Currently I'm working on a much longer fanfiction which follows the escapades of this character as well as John Marston. I've been trying to keep Mr. Marston in character as much as possible, but that's rather difficult when you didn't come up with the character yourself, yeah?

So in this...scene of sorts, we have a bit of a humorous situation. Yes, yes, I've noted that John Marston has a sense of humor. But now, I've also tried to imagine out how he would interact with this character of mine. She's a girl, she's sixteen at this point, and she's looking for her father. Now, John doesn't necessarily want to help her, but she's following him around anyways. And she stops following him after...well...that would be a spoiler, wouldn't it?

And in case it comes up, I'll go ahead and mention this now: Yes, this character of mine does have a crush on John. And yes, he is deeply in love with her. No, no, I'm joking, of course. My character...it's sort of like a cliché "celebrity" crush for her. And as for what John thinks of her? I think he sees her as some annoying brat who – just kidding, again (well sometimes)! I can imagine that since she's the same age as Jack, she sort of reminds John of him. Perhaps he's putting his fatherly instincts onto her? I don't know, something like that.

Either way, enjoy!

* * *

They both stared blankly at the humble campfire before them for what seemed liked eons. Both of their eyes were fixated on the flame and the embers that danced forth from its belly. In Georgia's head a melody pranced around listlessly from ear to ear, and she began to tap her foot in time to the melodic rhythm. John looked over to her and curiosity lifted one brow on his face. The younger of the two simply grinned and stood.

"Mr. Marston," she said, "do you know how to dance?"

John laughed a bit awkwardly, "No, I can't say I do. That nor sing, Miss."

"Well I'm going to teach you how to waltz. That way when you get back to your wife, you can show her. It'll be romantic! Come on, get up!" She motioned with her hands and even took a step forward to pull him up if he resisted.

And oh did he resist! "No, no, no. I'm not much one for dancing, Georgia. Do I strike you as a dancer?"

"No, but you_ do_ strike me as a good husband. Don't you think your wife would find it sweet that you learned how to dance, just for her?"

John pondered on that for a moment, and then a somewhat reminiscent smile spread across his lips, "To be honest, I think she'd find it quite foolish. Me an' her, prancin' around behind the cows..." he laughed a bit, "Now that would be something to see!"

"John, John, John. You don't get it! This wouldn't be the hillbilly leg-flailing we do back in the south; this would be...close...romantic...passionate...loving!"

"You're startin' to sound like that West Dickens fella."

"Oh, come here, you." At that, Georgia almost jumped forward and grabbed onto both of his wrists and pulled on him with all of her might. Albeit a bit reluctantly, John stood and sort of rolled his eyes. At least, Georgia noted, he had a rather amused smile on his face. "Here," she instructed, "you put one of your hands on my waist, and you hold the other out, like this." She demonstrated on him for a moment, and he chuckled somewhat awkwardly once more and placed his hands as she told him.

"This is all really a bit silly, Georgia." He said that, sure, but Georgia knew that someone had to brighten up that dreary existence of his. And once he had the romantic aspect of it down, she knew that he would want to show his wife even more.

The girl ignored his statement with bliss and continued with the lesson, "Now step like this," she told him before demonstrating once more. John looked down at her feet and she repeated the motion two or three times, all the while saying "One, two, three, one, two, three." It looked easy enough. And so, somewhat clumsily, he fell into the rhythm of those steady three beats over and over. Georgia laughed softly whenever he would stumble and give a short, "Sorry" or "Oops."

"All right," she said clearly, "now...it's about to get a little bit more complicated. What's going to happen is...you're going to step along with me, and we're going to go 'round in a circle. Think you can handle it?"

"There's lots of things I can handle, Miss, but no...I don't believe this is one of them."

"Oh, John, don't be so negative...And don't step on my feet or I'll punch you square in the mouth."

"Why, Miss Georgia Hayes! I never!" He laughed again, obviously mocking her for making such an empty threat, but again she pushed his jokes away. She pulled him lightly as she stepped back. She watched as John's eyes filled with rushed confusion, and he immediately looked down to stare at their feet.

"One, two, three," she said calmly, over and over again. Eventually she was humming a slower version of the tune she had in her head earlier. It was an all too familiar one that her father always sang around the ranch when he was working. And to the melody they both waltzed around the campfire in the clearing of the vast prairie plans. Coyotes yipped in the distance, and far away wolves bellowed out their lonely songs. But for Georgia, she could only hear the music in her head, and she could only feel her feet making contact with the soft earth below.

"Wait a second," John stopped and let go of her altogether.

Georgia's eyes snapped open, "What!"

He snickered, "Are you humming _Dixie_? How old is that song!"

"As old as my father! And he's still very healthy, thank you!"

"Well I can't say the same for that _jaunty little tune_," John calmed himself to a chuckle now.

"Well if _you_ sang a song around the ranch while you were working, wouldn't you want your boy to remember?"

John looked a bit sentimental now, "Yes...yes I would."

"Well I don't hum it because I'm some sort of rebel trash; I hum it because my daddy always sang it. It's my favorite song! And I'll ask you kindly to refrain from making fun of it, _partner_." Georgia was quite obviously upset. She huffed out a sigh and sat down on her blanket. "Now, I'm going to sleep. Don't say I never tried to do anything nice for you."

"Oh come on, now. I'm sorry! I still haven't quite gotten it down yet. Come on, get back up and show me how it's done." It was obvious even to Georgia that John was only humoring her silly notions, much like any father would for a child. Realizing this only made her even more upset. But still...a chance to dance with John...that was the whole reason she thought of this in the first place! And now he was asking that they continue? There may have been hope for their love after all! Or...so Georgia thought, anyways.

"Well, all right...But you hum the song this time," she sneered.

"What? Georgia!"

"John!"

"I don't know any songs!"

"Well sure ya do! You obviously know _Dixie_. Why don't you show me some New Austin pride and hum a bar or two?" Yes, she was going to milk this thing until its metaphorical teats were sore...and bleeding! Then she shuddered at the thought of bleeding teats, and John gave her a strange look. But she gave him a defiant and snarky smile to cover up for it, and he sighed.

"All right. I'll hum _Dixie_, but you got to start us off."

"That's the spirit! Now, come on, into position!" This time now that she was thinking about it, her little hormonal heart skipped a beat when John gently pressed his manly, rugged hand against her waist, and then she gently placed her tiny hand in his...much larger one. She sighed. It was all just so perfect. John looked down at their feet again as they began the steps, and she put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly as she hummed out the tune to her favorite song. They stepped slowly and almost mechanically at first, but eventually Georgia heard the crackle in John's voice as he started to awkwardly hum along with her. They both gave a small laugh at his expense but continued on in stride as if it had never happened.

Time passed quickly and they were dancing; not just reciting steps, but really waltzing. Georgia couldn't recall dancing with a man as rugged as this since...well she had never quite danced with a _man_ before. Now if only they were wearing the proper attire. Then it would really be perfect.

* * *

**Author's Comments: **So! Please review! Let me know what you think of how I've made John act and if you think he's in character or not. I know that usually he may act more awkward than anything, but at this point they've gotten to the "friend" stage where jokes can be made and taken in stride...well except for Georgia. She's a young'un so she doesn't take too kindly to jokes at her expense. But...yes! Some constructive critiques would be cool with me, especially concerning John's personality.

But above all – would you be interested in reading a fanfiction with this character, Georgia Hayes, in it? The story would closely follow the first few missions of the game, but from someone else's point of view, essentially, and some very minor changes in dialogue.

Thanks!


End file.
